Red Clouds and Cherry Blossoms
by Sasori scorpion of puppets
Summary: This fanfic follows the life of Sakura Haruno after joining the akatsuki. It takes place after another time skip. Naruto is hokage.Tsunade is dead. Sasuke is still with Orochimaru. All Akatsuki members are alivei have a loop hole.
1. Chapter 1

Red Clouds and Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 1

This fan fic takes placein the naruto univerese after another timeskip. At this time since the death of Tsunade Naruto has become the sixth hokage at the age of 18 and is now continueing at the age of 21. All the naruto gennin/chunnin that were to gether are all now 21 and most are jounin. Sasuke is still working with orrochimaru who isnt dead. Akatsuki is beleived to be broken up becuase of their long abstance of activity leaving only Naruto to still think they are a threat. It has come to be understood that infact all the Akatsuki are still alive or were becuse of a tactic called blood cloneing has been revealed. Blood cloneing is a jutsu that only s-rank criminals can use to its fullest extint. Blood cloning uses 1/2 the users chakra to create a replica of the user with half of the users totall strength that actually dies or simulates death untill the user wishes it gone when it then vanishes in a puff of smoke like a normall shadow clone. It is the most compleate form of cloning witch is why the akatsuki members were thought to be dead in some cases such as Sasori, and yes this is my loop hole i use to bring back all of the dead members with more strength. Give me some reveiws and i hope i did the naruto series justice with this plot. I plan to keep it going for a long time with more and more chapters, thank you and enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back fog

Sakura (sobbing)- W...Why cant i ever reach a strong enough level?... Naruto is now hokage... and Sasuke is still getting stronger with that dammed Ororchimaru... why an i the only one... the only one whos actions cant effect anyone else.. When Sasuke le left to get stronger with ft all i could do is cry to Naruto... and when Naruto left to get stronger to get Sasuke back all i did was still cry and here iam now 18 years old and still the only thing i know how to do is cry...stops crying... Wait ive heard this somewhere before havent i? Thats right when i watched Sasuke leave didnt he say exactly what ive just said... he needed to get stronger to do what his responsibility was. Even though it was simply to kill his brother maybe... maybe that way i can get more power the same way. Even though I may have to hurt some people is it worth it... is it worth it just to be recognized as aperson from team 7 who dosent need constant help. Latley with Shikamaru getting promoted to Konoha tacticianer he even promoted Ino to the title of recon specailist...and the worst part is she actually deserved it unlike any special title i could get from Naruto... I know why i need power... i know what I need the power for... I WANT TO STOP CRYING, I WANT TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE, AND I DONT WANT ANY MORE PROTECTION!!! and with that every sign of tears vanished from Sakura's face as she silently walked through though huge konoha village gates to her only chance to be a great ninja to her new life as a missing-nin.

Flash back over

Woosh, step, woosh, step, woosh Three cloaked figures are jumping quietly from tree to identicle tree in normal ninja like fashoin. The ninja look similar in the pale moonlight all three wearing straw hats with dangleing strips of cloth that hide their faces. Their cloaks come down to their ankles and are zipped up to their necks covering the lower part of the face. The cloaks are almost identicle. All three are black and share the same artistic cloud spotted pattern with the two taller ninja adorning red clouds while the slightly shorter one wears clouds of white. As an elite team they swiftly move through the woods untill the come to a clearing with a large stone wall standing still in the gentle wind as the rays of the shining moon hit it lightly.

Taking of the straw hat Deidara- Well well this is the great village of Konoha of the Fire Country.

Also taking of his straw hat in similar fashon Sasori- Yes it is... and since we ourselves have never been put in a situation that required us to venture in this area

we will have to put or navigation into the hands of my assistant.

Last to reveal her identity Sakura- I will do my best Sasori-sama as she removes the hat her less than shoulder length shows pink with a black streak above her right ear and a white one above her left. Her cloak and hair billow in the wind as the now fully grown Haruno Sakura stares at the leaf village symbol on the village gates with cold unfeeling eyes.

Sasori- Does it still have sentimental value to you?

Sakura(thinking shortly)-...No

Deidara- Well then you should do your best to guide us well.

Sakura(re-dawning her hat)- Understood.

Putting their hats back on they jump onto the large gates noticed by no one. As they gaze at the large city beyond the stone walls their attention, especailly Sakura's is directed to the largest building at the end of the land painted bright red still noticable i the night.

Sakura _inner thoughts- _Thats the hokage's office. Even though Sasori and Deidara are powerfull enough to subdue Naruto it would take both of them unlike Gaara and we cant affoard that much attention. We shold do well to be extra cautious while near that area.

Sasori(stiring Sakura back from her thoughts)- Sakura you know our objective well enough so ti is up to you to give us a less ditectable route through this place and to our goal.

Deidara- Lets hope promoting you to Sasori's 2nd in command and giving you that fancy cloak paid off.

Sakura- I will do my best to serve you both well.

Sasori- I do have confidence in you Saskura, let this mission commence

They leap to the ground below and slowly step by step make their way through the thick forrest and thick settling mist. Walking by each old and grown tree as the fog around their feet cover the bottem of their cloaks they have the apperance of phantoms. For over 15 min. they walk as though gliding as they come nearer and nearer to the dimly lit opening at the forests edge. The streets of konoha are now visable in their void state as the entire village slumbers in this being a time very close to midnight.

Deidara- The sun will rise in very few hours he gazes at the moon in the night/early morning sky. we should idealy be done before then.

Sakura- I know. I plan to be long gone from this horrid town by the time the sun shows its first rays

Sasori simply nods his head in aprovall of the plans scheduale as they start to venture into the dimly lit roads as the street laps flicker. While they make their way little by little through the paved streams of asphault a shadow in the dim grey light given off at every street corner twitches in the night. Sasori instantly sees it and recognizes it as a konoha shinobi coming closer while secretly preparing somthing hidden under his cloak. Step by silent step the ninja comes closer to the aware scorpian as Deidara senses Sasori's feelings and waits for him to have his fun. As the enemy rounds the corner with the flickering light it becomes clear of his identity as he shuts his book for the night and looks great ahead with eyes wide open. Sakura instantly recognized her old teacher as the sharingan user Hitake Kakashi.

Sakura(in a whisper)- Sensei?

Kakashi is frozen by the sight of the three cloaked enemys on his simple walk home.

Kakashi- What...How could it be you? How could you still be here?

Deidara- Oh just becuse our members take a leave of absance for a year or two you ninja instantly think our lack of activity means we are broken up. Tsk tsk tsk shame on you shinobi for jumping to conclusions.

Kakashi- But..but Naruto is the only one who still thinks you are still out there. So youve waited untill we had forgotten about you like the cowards you are.

Sasori(in a flash now behind Kakashi)- Isnt it odd how the best and most effective plans at first are always called cowardly.

Kakashi- What are you planning on doing now?

Sasori- Shhh Kakashi, you are getting to old to be still dealing with us the thing Sasori had prepaired under his cloak now hit the ground with a glass shattering crack. The broken object is now clearly a glass bottle witch at one point contained one of Sasori's many different poisens. Now on the ground lays a small pile of glass with the contents now evaporated into a thin purple mist that Kakashi has now also inhealed unknowingly. Now sleep copy ninja just sleep.

With that Hitake Kakashi falls unconcious to the ground, his body limp and his breathing still steady. After this Kakshi is moved onto the sidewalk on his back and left with his book folded neatly on his chest While the group move back into their steady pace of walking twords the goal. After another good half hour of walking throuh the winding streets the group of cloaked ninja reach finnaly the large hokage's office and even more carfully walk around the entrance past the light of Naruto's study shining above as the only real light source in the city illuminating the black and red fire insigniya above the entrances.

Deidara- Well?

Sakura- A left. Its not much farther.

Deidara- Good you know how Sasori hates being forced to wait for somthing beificiall to the organization.

Sasori- Deidara I understand your concerne about mny patiance but the smooth succes of this mision is far more important than my prefrences. Sakura take your time if it is what it takes to get us to our destination unnoticed.

Deidara- Still dont think this means you can dwindle on unimportanat details. Get this done efficiantly but quickly.

Saskura- I know,... its not much farther.

In less than 3 minutes the group makes itself down the left corner and through the last deadly silent street. At the very end of the street thier objective destination becomes clear. The trio is standing in front of a middle class sized building labled Konoha records and library but it seems the steel doors have many locks on them to prevent night wanderers from taking classified information.

Sakura- Iam sorry but the door is heavily locked and i cant help you with this.

Deidara- It is ok we expected it from a hidden vllages security and we came prepaired. with that he pulls from his robe three figureins that on impact with the door grow into mellon sized clay spiders that attach themselves to the door hinges.

Sakura- But what about the noise of the explosion? It is sure to bring in other villigars.

Sasori- We came prepaired for that also he pulls out a scroll from his back and upon unrolling it on the ground it starts to smoke lightly puppet summoning technique: DOSU! with this call the smoke pours out and when cleared shows the gray camoflauged sound ninja with the amplifiers still on his arms.

Sakura- But he was...

Sasori- Yes one of Orochimaru's minions witch you met at your first chunin exam.

Deidara- It seems before the final match he seemed to get on Gaara's bad side and he makes a motion over his neck with his finger to symbolize death After that Sasori thaught it would be the perfect oppertunity to test out puppets that used sound based attacks.

Sasori- This is the result

With that statment Deidara snaped his fingers and Sasori pulled his chakra strings and in the same instance a large but sompleatly silent explosion pushed in the steel dorrs. After the smoke clears Sakura can see the teams result. The doors are gone now blown into the building itself.

Sasori- Dosu's amplifiers can absorb all the vibrations given off by Deidara's explosions making them completely silent and rather unnoticable. This puppet is very good for forced entry with Deidara. he throws another scroll at the puppet and it vanishes in another puff of smoke as it is resealed in the scroll.

Sakura- I see.

Sasori now leads the group into the dark and mysteriouis library of shinobi knowledge to their unknown goal deep inside the erased records.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Red Clouds and Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 2

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasori leads the group into the dark and mysterious buliding to their core objective.

Deidara- Does it have any nostalgic memories attached to it eh Sakura?

Sakura-...No... Just because iam the youngest and last to leave their village from our trio it dosent mean that Iam a member who still has emotional attachments to her home. she turns to face Deidara Just because Iam younger than you dosent mean you need to adress me so immaturely.

Deidara(getting serioius)- Well if your so desperate to have a big boy reputaion as a desensetised ninja.

Sasori- Enough we should focus on getting to the erased data.

Deidara- Understood Sasori.

Sakura- Yes Sasori-sama

Sakura's _inner thoughts_- To think it was out of spite i was paired with Master Sasori.

Flash Back Fog

Sakura's _inner thoughts_- Was it worth it?...Was it worth this judgement?... What am I saying of course it was. Isnt this the entire reason i started my journey? Its ok Sakura just get a hold of yourself. Its over all thats left is your assigning...but who will you be put under?

Sakura has woken up in a black room that contains a horrific deamon like statue. On the stone hands of the statue that are jutting out from the floor are fuzzy silouettes that must be astral projectons of the 10 missing-nin of Akatsuki. One each assigned a finger. Sakura who was blacked out untill this moment is now gazing up towrds the powerfull Akatsuki members. She has passed the year full of cruel, tedious and very difficult tests of loyalty as well as power and all that is left for her rather parcular place in the organization is her to be assigned as an assistant or subordinant under an already preasent member. But witch of these ninja would she answer to? She already knew thier average power levels after once defeating one of Sasori's blood clones.

Itachi's astral projection- Haruno Sakura, after reveiwing your inproved skill level we are accepting you as a servant to the cause of the Akatsuki.

Kisame's astral projection- Your case was indeed strange as not many shinobi request to be put into servitude by our group.

Zetsu's astral projection- And with your former village of konoha we have decided it best if you are not paired with another former leaf ninja.

Sasori's astral projection- Which is why you will be working in servetude under the member you once attempted to slay.

Sakura(eyes glistening with fear) Yes Mas..Master Sasori-sama

Sakura knew being under Sasori's command was punishment for her misdeeds against the organizaton. Sasori was the one member who did have subordinats under him witch he used to infiltrate other villages. He was in no need of an assitant.

Flash Back Over

Sakura's _inner thoughts_- Even though those 2 years with Sasori-sama were not the most luxurios they could have been iam gratefull he did not hold to his grudge against me. I admire his way of thinking. She walks over to Sasori as all three head to the very back of the huge library.

Past over three dozen rows of books thet walked by untill at last they reached the most southern facing wall.

Sakura- Is what we are looking for not found here? Iam sorry I thought any information recorded by the village would be here.

Deidara- Dont trouble yourself to much. If its anything like my former villages library then a switch should be right around here. As the last word came out of his mouth he pushed on one of the many brown and grey bricks in the almost identicle masonry and it sunk slowly but deeply past the other stones. You see through-out the long history of these ninja villages the 5 great shinobi lands have unknowingly shared similair ways of secrecy. I was betting on Konoha having the same type of info. hiding that the village hidden in stone did. Even though it has been a while i still remember my village and you shouldent want to forgett every thing about your own. If you remember things about the village you will be valuable on missions in that area.

Sakura(who had always thought differently)- Oh, I see... I didnt know how similair their security tactics and security was, or that they really shared traits at all.

Sasori- No matter how diverse a culture, no matter how much know,edge is attained, true shinobi will always think in the same complex way as other ninja.

Sakura's _inner thoughts_- He is right as usuall. Wether the cause is rightous or injust, self motivated or for others the ninja will always use similar tactics to get what they want.

As the stone sinks back to its limit a crease starts to form in the wall. The line of mortor running down starts to crumble and seperate.

Sakura- What? How long has this been down here?

Sasori- For many decades if not centuries at most. For years Countries have required their hidden villages to destroy case sensitive used information. The passage now completely open is himid, dank and contains an undescribable feeling of darker ages. Sasori outstreaches his arm and his palm lets out a spark of falme. The spark ignights what seems to be oil on a torch attached to the wall witch Sasori peomptly grabs as a source of handheld light. The problem with that was that later when the shinobi village needed the destroyed information it couldent be retrived.

Sakura(walking step after step behind Sasori)- So this is why we needed to come all the way to the library of records and why destroy information they would later need?

Sasori(winding down the staircase)- Yes and you have completed your main part in this task. The countries that orderd the records destroyed were foolish with pride.

Deidara- The countries, especially the Country of Fire, dont want to much light shed on the slip ups of their ninja military. A bad reputation for their main power may lead to other lands thinking that they are weakness. The most common record destroyed is that of a missing-nin. Even though the bingo book now keeps track of us it used to be very easy to stay undetected just becuse of a foolish countries pride.

Sasori- That was good and bad. The bad thing was that since villages like konoha had had so many missing-nin and so much contact with us it would not matter if records were kept or not. Also even in other countries if our files were ordered destroyed the shinobi leaders were smarter than the country leaders and posed their destruction keeping the real documents hidden well. The good thing for our part is that in hiding the records and limiting the people that knew about them eventually the locations of the files were lost from common knowledge among the kage and leaders.

Deidara- That means not even the kage's usually know about the gold mine of knowledge that lies beneath their librarys.

Sakura- So we are here to collect the files the files helpfull to us?

Deidara- Yes, not so much the missing-nin records but mostly other things in konoha's carfully disguised past.

Sasori- Now that you know what you need to for now remember your task. You are to attain the file types i tell you to from certain areas of the records room we are going to come out in.

The walking continues for several minutes down the ever twisting and winding steps of the old staircase surrounded by identicle stone laid walls. Sasori's firey flickering light being the only difference in the drab and grey cobblestone step's apperance.

Sakura's _inner thoughts-_ What could be in the Leaf village's past that was important enough to be hidden. Or to be dug up by Akatsuki for that matter. If erasing our personal records isnt our goal then what info are we after? Akatsuki is usually only worried about secrecy on missions like this...Sakura dont worry yourself, the mission will be over soon and it will all be clear.

Deidara- Here we are at Sasori's feet the almost endless stairs stop and end in a cobblestone floor spreading out into a 700-800 square foot wide circular room. Only the very rim of the area can be seen with the now fadeing glimmering light of Sasori's handheld torch.

Sasori- This... a tomb of memories best left forgotten.

Sakura- Did my village really do such horrid things?

Deidara- Dont worry or be so anxious. You will learn more and as much as you need to soon enough.

With Deidara's explination Sasori lifts his torch to the wall revealing many more torches bolted into it all connected with a pipe of oil for easy lighting. Sasori's alights another and its sparks send a stream of light along the walls sides torching the oil and alighting the other 10 torches letting the rest of the chamber be better seen. Spaced between the torches are shelves of books and files that seem to not have seen daylight since the cement had sealed the passageway when the library was first constructed.

Sasori- Deidara, look up the Villagies Economic autherization records

Deidara- Yes Walks to the left wall and proceeds to dust of binded journals from the wooden shelving system.

Sasori- Sakura, In the row of paper files over there you should find about a dozen identicle paper folding files.

Deidara walks deeper into the chasm of books and dissapears from the torches flickering light. Sasori also ventures into the very high shelves on an objective of his own leaving Sakura to walk quietly to the stone shelves that have been sculpted into the plain concrete walls.

Sakura's _inner thoughts- _I should stop talking so much and just get to work. I definitly need to get the files quickly to avoid keeping Sasori-sama waiting. She quickly with her head down approaches the ancient wall of shelves.

Blowing of the dust covered thick paper Sakura looked at the first file lifted from its dirty crevace and wondered breifly to herself "What am I looking for really? Iam i only to get these files and nothing more" Still for a few minutes she pulled out file after file accumulating a stack of 10. As she put her fingers around the ruff paper spine of the 11th and slipped it unsmoothly out. With the prints of her fingers still shown in the dust she held it in the palms of her hands.

Would Akatsuki really care if i flipped throught the info. they trusted **ME** to gather? Sakura lifted the flp of the folder and splayed out the heavy paper. The top of the parchment inside red "Battle at Forrest of Kage- date:December 22" What? Where is this Forrest of Kage? At the ninja acadamy we covered every recorded battle in konoha history as well as where they took place didnt we?

Sasori(now stamdimg behind her)- Confused are we? Its understandable for one who is still in youth.

Sakura(very starteled at the thought of being scolded)- What... hu oh Sasori-sama i apoligi...

Sasori- Save your excuses. Taking the folder away. Dont worry you are not in trouble, you realy are dangerous if uninformed about what you are fighting for.

Sakura(now releaved)-sigh

Sasori- The leaf village battle in the Forrest of Kage. It is a wonder this is the file you chose to look into.

Deidara- Is it wise for a non-member to know this much? The leader ws skepticle about assingning 2nd in commands anyway.

Sasori- But in the end he allowed it so we have his support and if we want it to pay off our assitants like Tobi and Sakura here need to be clued in on what their actions are leading up to. Returning his gaze to Sakura. Sakura when the countries were first divded with there blind boundries there were man different self sufficient shinobi and non-shinobi villages contained inside. These villages didnt abide by any countries laws before the government were established and still tried to keep out of unescisary conflict that is untill the self apointed leaders randomly set their country lands without thinking about the residents in the area. Three or more ninja villages could have been grouped in one nation and forced to compete for work, such is the case in the Fire Country.

Sakura- So Konoha was just one of the ninja villages?

Sasori- Natrully they had Konoha and Shadagan, Shadagn being the Village Hidden in Shadows. The country in its first year decreed that only one shinobi village would hansle the official missions of their country. Out of the 2 hardly anyhting but the name was known about Shadagan. It was full of deep rooted families and clans with exclusive techniques, this not being known to the Konoha shinobi. It had a very peaefull exsistance but in its isolationit fell into deep suspision. All its residents stayed deep in its protective caves coming out very seldomly to hunt.

Sakura- What of them now?

Sasori- Nothing. The clans extinct, The caves imploded, and every single record destroyed.

Deidara- Or so thought. Those files right there you puled out are the only ones in ecsistance holding every bit of information on that particular village. Its the only way in the world to prove they even exsisted.

Sakura- But why cover it up? Even if it was a compition village why work so hard to make sure nothing was known about it?

Sasori- Massacare! A look of astonishment and confusion came over Sakura's face. Konoha before it gained the title of villag hidden in the leafs, out of desperation of competition massacared an entire village of witch they knew nothing about.

Sakura-...They killed...everyone?

Deidara(unaffected by the fact)- Yup.

Sasori- Sigh Yes. It was a sneak attack set uo before a hokage or ninja council was set up. A group of war veterains who had the peoples support ran the village when they were still in a battle state of mind. They conatantly rushed to judgement and ended up in most cases wrong. Since Shadagan was so mysterious it was labled a threat to the title of the countrys hidden village... it was eliminated.

Sakura- How?

Deidara- We said the old group rushed to judge ment, we didnt say they couldnt think up a damn god plan.

Sasori- This is how the Hyuga clan earned its high rsnk in the village. Hyugas used their Byakugan to pin point weak points in the cave walls and ceilings where the Shadow ninja lived. Many multiple exploding tags were placed in the direct points.

Sakura- Just like that?

Deidara- Yes, The battle in the Forrest of Kage was the killing of the gaurds positioned on the outside mouth of the cave in the forrest the caves were loctaed. The initial attack was over very quickly.

Sakura- Was the village really that weak, to be taken down that easily?

Sasori- NO!. The Shadagan's shadow ninja worshiped a deamon witch was the source of most of their mysterious power. One of their few weaknesses is at the time of winter solcstice. At that time in the longest night of the year the Shadow ninja give up all their chakra as a sacrifice to their deamon. When the attack happend the Shadow were completely without power. It was very simple for Konoha to kill them off.

Deidara- Konoha's suspicions even though based on estimation were true. The Shadagan ninja were a serious threat. They were ruthless, blood thirsty, powerfull and above all smart. They could have destroyed the leaf village any other night without much effort at all. It was a very lucky coincidence that they attacked on the winter scolstice. That is the truth.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Red Clouds and Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 3

I know latley the whole ------ thing i use to border has been all jacked up but the width on my word pad is bigger than the one on the website. I tried to fix the first one but reased to much. I hope the extra isnt confuseing to anyone. Also please try to review i relly like and appreciate the reviews i have gotten even though they are few. Dont worry there is finally some action in the story. I know its kinda late for a story catagorized under Action/Adventure but i promise there is a decent fight in this chapter and i hope its enjoyable. Thanks to my readers and people who just clicked on this by accident and started to read out of bordem. I hope you keep reading but if you dont i will still continue writing. Boredom just like it did to that random guy i mentioned earlier will force you to do weird things, like writing a story that no one is reading or reading a story that you clicked on by accident. Either way this will entertain those fans of Akatsuki and an evil Sakura.

p.s Iam sorry Ten ten's name isnt typed Ten-ten but when she talked it would by strange like this "Ten-ten-(speech goes here)." Also when Neji does the reversal to Sasori

I dont know if I made it clear enough. Neji is bent over backwards with his stomach in the air. Sasori is stomach facing down in the air becuse the reversal has pushed him over Neji. I hope its easier to understand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the previous reveal about he village hidden in Shadows Skura has been thinking wildly about her old homes actions as she continues to gather the few left of the identical folders. Thirteen century old files lay stacked on the freashly disturbed floor.

Deidara- Thats enough Sakura, we only need what youve gatherd so far.

Sasori- Deidaras right. Since he has the economic data and i have retreaved what i need we should go now He takes the notes copied down by Deiara and Sakura's 13 files and puts them into a white satchel bag with a black denim strap for the shoulder.

Sakura- Should I put out the torches?

Sasori- No there is no need.

Deidara- If we were taking specail care to cover our being here we wouldent have knocked Kakashi unconcious. Also we would have to spend time cementing back the passage way and fixing back the doors to their hinges.

Sasori- Sakura do grab one of the torches though and we can be on our way.

Sakura obideantly lifts an aflame torch from its bolted hinge on the round wall and holds it out half arms length in front of her.

Sasori- Deidara, hold the informations bag.

Deidara nods and slips the bag onto his arm and under his cloak right next to the two identical bags of special clay attached to his side.

Deidara- Lets get out of this underground abandonment. This filthy chasm is so damn deppresing, so onward and outward I suppose. He takes a step to the side letting sakura still holding the light infront of him to lead the way.

The group heads up the again repetitive stairs. The effort needed to go up the stairs doubleing than that of the effort needed on the trip down. Sakura lighting the way, then Sasori, then Deidara make their way through the narrow step way zoneing out to everything but the person in front of them's movement and the random waving of light on the stiring and resetleing dust of the dirt ridden floor with every foot step. This continues for a little over the several minutes it took to go _down_ the ceaseless stairs. Finaly they near the top as the arch of the passageway crowns as the group walks into the large open library.

Sakura(the cold night air from thr open dors touch her cheeks)- Sigh Finally.

Deidara- Above ground finally. I could use some frsh air.

Sasori- I want to hurry. our plan was tobe out of here by sunrise and i want to acheive that.

Sakura- Yes sir.

The trio once again set out in their slow phantom, glide-like fashoin twords the large open double door sized passageway. The few streams of moon light that can bend on the ground wind their way through the passageway. As they pass high book shelf after high book shelf they grow to dispize the writers of this literature more and more with every foot tread. Wait, as they near the passage way they slow more and more. They sense somthing, somthing not right.

Sasori _telepathicly_- Sahura, Deidara, i know you must also sense it. The presence of at least 2 ninja outside...and it seems they are waiting for us.

Deidara _telapahticly_- This si no coinceidnce, they must no we're here. I wonder if they have any plans. Are they prepaired at all? Well any, way do you have any plans?

Sasori _telepathicly_- Yes, Deidara look up. They seem to have a sky light installed in the roof. Head up their and keep an eyeout from the sky. We probabaly wont need asistance but if it ends up taking to much time we could use some more options with you up there.

Deidara _telepathicly_- OK if you need any distractions, back up, or even transpoertation just wave me down.Finnaly I get a chance to streach my arms. He rumbles his hand around in his cloak concealed bags ans pulls out a head sized clay bird, artisticly sculpted. He without giving it a thought tosses it out about a foot in front of him. In a small unoticeable pop the clay figureine emmites a tiny amount of foggy smoke and morphs to a huge sized hawk like clay air craft. They bird is sized enough to fit up to all three of them and let them ballance atop easily. With a very powerfull jump he mounts the creature and puts his arms around its neck(and yes his arms have been reattached very succesfully) and pulls giving a command to the bird succesfully sending it soaring up to the top of the high ceiling. With one of his hands he quickly unhooks the lock holding it shut and silently drifts outside shuting the skylight behind him.

Sakura _telepathicly_- What do you require of me master Sasori?

Sasori _telepathicly_- Stay with me untill the battle starts. Once we start having to fight we use thier attacks as well as ours to, unknowingly to them, get the battle moved to the back, behind the building. There is a feild back there I saw on our way into this place. Once we get back there, witch wont be hard we should drive them apart. There is no telling what kinds of group attacks they might be able to use. Also for now put on your hat to protect your identity.

Sakura _telepathicly_- Understood Sasori-sama, quickly and efficiently.

Sasori and Sakura prepair themselves. Sakura fishing out a smoke bomb wonders to herself about witch tactics Sasori will use during this battle. Sasori seems to be standing completely still except for a timed, small clicking sound. A normal person would have thought nothing of this but Sakura knew "Just in case he needs a puppet he is readying the summoning scroll in his back. I wonder what types he will chose for this battle".

Sasori- It is now time. He takes one step closer to the broken doorway now more than 9 feet away to show his readieness.

Sakura-Yes, Sasori-sama. She takes a mimicking step forward as well but staying a step behind Sasori so he may lead the way. Her smokebomb ready and a quick to draw bag of shurikin at her side. She is prepaired herself for whatever ghost from her past awaits them outside.

They walk again in their slow gliding way to the enemys outside as they both dawn thier hats. With their bodies completely covered from the aked human eye they reach the masonry arch leading into the crisp cool night with the ripped metal hinges hanging from the sides. Then they take their final steps into the darkness.

Shrwded figure 1- Who are you? Seeing as how you forced the doors open into the Library I dont suppose you would have been welcome here during their open hours now would you?

Not far in front of them are two shrowded figures. They are adult male and female sized and wearing the green vest worn by all ninja chunin or higher. The slightly taller one steps into the florescent light of the aged lamp post. The straining lightbulb shows his true face. Sakura relizes it is Hyuga Neji.

Sasori- Your eyes... I can tell from your white eyes, your of the Hyuga clan.

Neji- Guilty as charged. But iam stumped on who you could be... Since you are'nt from around here would you mind clueung me in?

Sasori- Sigh Iam sorry... my partner and I cannot rveal our identitys to whomever asks. I must decline.

The second figure ventures closer into the amber wavering light revealing herself. THis is no suprise to Sakura, she knows exsactly who it is.

Ten ten- Well Neji, you and I may have to beat some onformation out of them.

Sakura- You may try at your own risk. She throws the smoke bomb to the ground. On impact the cracked sphere emits its rapidly growingplumes of black smoke masking the already cloaked missing-nin in the continueing waves of dark mist.

Neji- cough If you knowabout my clan than you should know as long as I have my Byakugan no smoke distraction can obstruct my vision. BYAKUGAN!!! He looks through the smoke quickly noticing the two as blurs of fast moving chakra quickly circleing the other two. Ten ten battle plan #13...now.

Ten ten- Ok With that Ten ten pulls out 2 scrolls and jumps high into the air while letting them unroll. Simultaniously Neji concentrates his chakra into his left hands index and middle fingers as he holds them uo to jab when needed. He rushes straight at the point where his enemy will be when he reaches that distance. Ten ten bites her finger and smears the blood on the scrolls in her hands while running straight ahead guided only by the confidence in Neji's timing. She commenses her twin dragon summon that unleashes a sea of weapons when activated while Neji gets close enough to aim directly for his opponents stomach. In a flash of clanknig metal weaponry and Neji screaming a war cry and the fury of the momment the attacks hit. As Sakura's smoke clears Neji and Ten ten are confident in their attack's victory. But as Ten ten can now make out her enemy she is unharmed with the barraige of launched shuriken and kunai weapons sprawled out at her feet with only her cloak suffering some tears. Neji also finally seeing his result is astonished to see Sasori's face, without his hat, calm and completely unharmed.

Neji- How...How could you be totally unaffected? Theres no way I could have nissed.

Ten ten- Me too. Only once, in my battke with Temari, has anyone escaped from that totaly unharmed.

Sasori and Sakura stand unchanged in the same stance humoring their opponents for their next attack. Now a decent couple of yards away.

Neji- It dosent matter. Ten ten dont hold back! A ying yang symbol appears to Neji through his Byakugan 8 trigrams, palms giant rotation.

Ten ten- Shower of kunai blades- Target reaction With that formerlly unseen wires wires reveal themselves attached to the kunai as she pulls them tight.

Neji- 1 point strikes, 2 point strikes, 4 point strikes, 8 point strikes, 16 point strikes, 32 point strikes, 64 point strikes, 128 point strikes, 256 point strikes. At the same time with every group of hits pushing him slightly back. It is over withen 30 seconds with dust roughed up into the air by Sasori's pushed back movements in an alomost rag doll like fashoin as he stand still taking the barraige of attacks.

Ten ten(same time as Neji)- With the wires tightend around her fist she pulls her arms upinto the air and as the weapons struggle out of the ground dust from the loosly compacted dirt is wafted into the air. As they shoot out into the air at an angle, all at Ten ten's controll with the wires, the different sized knifes, daggers, axes and hand held scyths start to converge on Sakura's position. As the dust once again settles from its lite disruption Ten ten sees and hears the thud of weapons zeroing in on her enemy and making a releaving contact. The sound of the sweet vibrations of the kanding attack ring trhough Ten ten's ears.

Meanwhile

Neji(standing up again)- It is over. But as Neji getsna good veiw of his trigrams victem he relizes the truth. Sasori still stands almost in the same spot and completly the same way except for one eyebrow slightly raised as if asking "is that all" or "are you through". Neji's Byakugan fades away. You... But you... How could you escape my palm rotation at a point blank range without taking a single hit?

Sasori- Tsk tsk tsk. Do you doubt your aim even though you yourself felt each jab hit thier mark?... Oh they hit, but you really didnt use your technique in a correct manner.

Neji- What do you mean?

Sasori- You know yourself. You didnt use your Byakugan, you only activated it out of your routine. You are very smart to have memorized most of the chakra and vital organ points. It is sad though that you dont have the common sense to use a gift that lets you see an enemys chakra weakness even when you are battleing a enemy you have never faced before, you dont know any of my techniques, and lastly when you know if you lose it probably means death. With the exact same practice over an dover you have become dull in your art of the gentle fist.

Neji- What type of weaknesses could you have? What makes you think that my Byakugan has to be used to find out what I already know about a ninja's chakra system?

Sasori- He he he...Why dont you look to find out?

Neji- Ugghhh BYAKUGAN Now with his kekigenki activated he can see cleraly the strangeness Sasori was talking about. The ninja's chakra is'nt in a system at all, it is all in a concentrated mass in his left chest cavity. It seems to be his heart. What the hell are you?

Sasori(Now standing behind Neji with his daggered stomach cable to neji's neck)-Just a puppet... without strings.

Menawhile

Ten ten- Neji! Don't worry Iam...

Sakura(Cutting her off)- Silence!!... your battle is with me and it isnt over. The many razor sharp weapons that cover her body now easily slide off to the floor with some clangs and thuds.

Ten ten- So it was just a genjutsu illusion huh?

Sakura(straightening her back to show her physical form)- No, you know me better than to think I would beat around the bush with a genjutsu.

Ten ten - Know you? Ive just met you. How could you survive if that really is your physical form? I saw and heard the atacks land on the mark god damn it!!! Who the hell are you? She throws a kunai at Sakura who dosent dodge it knowing its intentions. The flying metal knife shoots by hitting the top of Sakura's oriental straw hat knocking it of of her head and reveiling her true identity to an astonished Ten Ten. Sakura's now bare face is shown beutiful in the pale moonlight rays as the wind blows her white and black streaked pink hair. NO...it isnt, it cant...Saku...Sakura has been gone for over **THREE YEARS**. She puts her hands together, both middle and index fingers up and together in the normal jutsu hand pose, ready for jutsu. Release...sniffle...Release...cry...RELEASE THE DAMN JUTSU **NOW** sobsobsob.

Sakura- You would have to know sooner or later and if worse comes to worse it is a common curtosy for someone about to die to know the name of their killer. Also I am getting tired of having to cover an identity that I abandoned any way. Ten ten you better be prepaired to kill me. I dont care about any attachments you may have about our childhood non-sense and if you get caught up in that you will die. She moves from her still stance and concentrates her chakra emensly in her right fist. She punches the ground with such emmense force that it splits in many directions making ground crumble and shift in a wave twords the vulnerable Ten ten.

Ten ten(relizing her life threatining danger)- Woow She is totaly unbalnced as the earth beneath her is lifteed by the shifts of ground. She leaps and dives sideways out of dangers path and falls on her shoulder to keep from being engulfed by the crevace of earth and rock that is left where she once stood. She quickly gets up to her feet to anticipate the next attack coming but Sakura is standing in the same spot only facing Ten ten's direction.

Sakura- In case you were wondering, your scroll weapon attack earlier was spot on. You see when I was still a resident in this village i did have great potential but i liked the neacisary chakra. My super strength is caused by sudden bursts of chakra from my fists, legs and ect.. Now after much training I have the most chakra my body can safly handle so I can use it however I want. Your attack failed becuase like Gaara can use his sand around his body as a sheild i can use pure chakra to reinforce my body blocking pathetic attacks like that. That is why it has no effect.

Ten ten's _inner thouhts_- Damn, if thas the case then I'll have to think about htis in a different way. Most of my skill is in long range shurikein but her sheild protects her against that. If i get close enough to attack otherwise her super strength will pulverise me. If I even get nicked by one of those punches my shoulder or leg or somthing would be shattered beyond restoration. Oh, I worry about Neji. Is he ok with his enemy? I hope he isnt at as much a disadvantage that Iam. Looking over she sees Neji with Sasori's stomach cable to his throat. OH Neji you can get out of this, just hang on.

Meanwhile

Neji(Still with the cable to his neck)- A puppet? So... your a puppet user?

Sasori- It dosent matter.

Neji- sigh I guess it _dosent_ matter. He slips down out of the cables grasp and front flips forward to get some distance between them. Once to his feet with a yard and a half between him and Sasori, Neji quickly checks for any supplies he may have.

Neji's _inner thoughts_- Oh crap, i dont have any shurikien, wire, smoke bombs, or anything remotely usefull. Well i dont know why I'am suprised. Ten ten and I were just heading to her old place to help her move into her new apartment. The only reason Ten ten has her old scrolls she used as a genin with her is becuse she found them in her stuff and was carrying them around for sentimental value. We thought it was just some punks loitering in the library after hours. We are in a bad situation and are'nt prepaired.

Sasori- Iam starting to bore of you. Make your move.

Neji- Is it wise to egg me on when your only powerfull attacks are from puppets. If you use your puppets I can easily cut their chakra strings and render them useless.

Sasori- There is more than one way to use the puppet jutsus. Also you drasticly underestimate my total mastery of the puppet techniques in general. His stomach cable retracts back into his cloak and then plants its tip into the ground. With a demonstration of the cables strength Sasori uses it and lifts his entire body of the ground balanced perfectly on the dagger tip of the cable. Now if one wer'nt able to see what is showing of the cable it would appear as if Sasori was floating in thin air.

Neji- Opponent...You are no shinobi. He reactivates his own Byakugan. You are only a sad monster...and what would a monster like you want in a _public_ library? Its not as if we store classified information in there for all to see.

Sasori- You live a sad life yourself. Every day risking your life for a petty government that deceives you about the information it holds. What makes you so sure you dont have ant valuable informaton hidden in that building?...Also while I have this chance to converse with you, why in the universe would you activate your kekigenki again when I have'nt the normal chakra system for you to see? You are using up chakra unnescisarily that you cannot affoard. Also why stand in that gentle fist taijutsu style stance when it has already proved useless. Your giant palm rotation of the 8 trigrams isnt an attack used litely. With a rotation of 256 point strikes you unleshed an amount of chakra from your hands 510 times. 510 jabs must have used much of your chakra. From what I gather by watching your attacks you have about 3/5 of your chakra at the most. You are being foolish by carelessy wasteing your chakra.

Neji- Shut up! You know nothing about my chakra levles or how much it takes out of me to use those attacks. Iam well able to finish you off anyway. But Sasori was right. He had been wasteing chakra carelessly and couldnt affoard to use to much anymore.

Sasori(His cable lowers retracting him to a lower point)- Well if you choose to remain in a pathetic denial. He jumps from his slightly suspended position fully retracting his cable and lunging forward into a run. His run quickly gains a devistating speed as he aims more and more concentrated twords Neji full throtle.

Neji's _inner thoughts_- At least io have made some decent space between us He takes a more deep roted stance and puts out his two open hands, eagerly awaitng to intercept the attack. His body in the perfect standing position for a persicion reversal like he had done so many times in his child hood to Lee before he learned bette tactics than a straight head on attack. He knew what he had to do to easily avoid this tackle, he would put out his hands on the stomach and chest of the enemy and while arching his back far over he would use the force of their run to lift up their body throwing them over hmself while he would escape free of injury.

Sasori gaining the optimum amount of speed covers the last long steps to Neji. Then right as two concentrateing ninja meet at an angle that would have hit a normal person in Neji's position hard in the chest, damageing the heart and lungs, there is a woosh of Neji's hands. Bending backwards in a way only someone with exstinsive training could, Neji pushes his hands on Sasori's stomach and chest, combined with the force of Sasori's run, witch launches him over Neji. In a moment almost stoped in time Neji's arms stop pushing on Sasori as he is paralell inthe air right above Neji. Neji's arms shoot behind him to catch his backwards fall. With Neji's arms hitting the ground he steadies himself in a crab walk stance and has a momment of pride thinking he has dodged it. clickclick

Sasori- He he he He uncloaks his hands to his forearms in an almost slowmotion momment as he is only about a foot past Neji but still paralell to his body.clickclick

Almost dodged it.

Neji confused, looks suspisciously at the clicking arms. Sasori opens his palms as wide as they can as the final click is heard and the arms emite their streams of fire from hi flamethrower arms aimed right for Neji's head. Neji's eyes widend at the sight of the flame born snakes heading twords his vulnerable neck and face and if he hadnt forced Sasori up as high as he did he wouldnt have had the time taken by the fire's travle to dodge at all. With a lightning fast movement that had no thought behind it at all, reflex in its purest form, he trough himself spining to the side. He resembled that of a person rolling down a hill but in the air, for a few seconds before suffering a hard impact to the ground. Has he escaped? Is he unharmed? At first yes is what Neji thought, but no. Burning the cloth of his clothes off from his left shoulder to half way down the forearm.

Neji's _inner thoughts_- Gaahhh! What the? Aggh damn, my arms burned pretty bad. I don't think it is serious enough to be amputated but Iam definetly gonna have some bad scares to prove this story. He gets up with no time to spare. Sasori lands feet first just 3 yards away. Neji instantly and without taking his eyes of Sasori's movements rips off the fabric of his left pant leg and uses it to wrap up his left arm tightly. After the seconds it takes to wrap his arm he pulls it tight, one end of the cloth in his good hand, one in his teeth.

Sasori- I congratdulate you on your fast reflexes by letting you wrap your wounds. I normally would have used that as an oppertunity to finish you off but then again not many people have the reflexes to dodge being fired at that closely. You are'nt one of Konoha's total failures... Still my freind and I wanted to be out of here before sunrise so I must finish this quickly.

Neji- You wont get out of here if its the last thinh I do!

Sasori- Fhh He throws 3 shurikien stars and they land at Neji's feet. Dont be one of those fools that make that pathetic oath. One of these days you will find an enemy that takes petty promises seriously and it _will_ be the last thing you do, by that enemy's hands.

Neji's _inner thoughts_- Damn him!...Those who make oaths that are worthey of being are no fools. They are the greatest leaders of all. Promises are never petty. I once thought the same way about oaths I saw as impossible...But I still remeber who taught me otherwise.

Flash Back Fog

3rd Exam Instructor- This is a one on one match between Hyuga Neji an Uzumaki Naruto. They are autherized to use any techniques even ones doubed lethal. Becuase of this Iam able to intervine and doub a match over at any time I feel a ninja is unable to continue. Any questions?...No.

Neji- Any last words?

Naruto- Only what I said to you before. He holds out his fist. For Hinata, I vowe to win.

Flash Back Over

Neji's _inner thought_- I have to stop this ninja from winning and leaving the village...I have to stop him like I know Naruto, Hokage-sama would do if he was here in my place. most of my jutsu are unuseable now. With my left arm burned so bad I can't do any complex hand signs. Wait I want to take a look at his chakra again. He activates his Byakugan and looks deep inside Sasori's strange chakra system. Wait there isnt even any left over chakra in his arm or hands. Come to think of it his hands were right in front of me and I didnt see any hand signs. That could only mean it wasnt a jutsu. No...what am I saying? It had to be a jutsu of some sort. If he had some sort of machine like a flametrower I would have seen it attached to his arm. He wasnt holding anything...was he?

Sasori- What are you thinking about? You are an enemy that takes time to think alot. It is a good trait but I doubt it will do any good in our match. You, like Ive said before, are starting to bore me... I suppose since you were using your kekigenki, you were checking my chakra once again. I suppose also that you found nothing. I would advise you stop using that wretched family trait of white deamon eyes. No matter how many times you use them to look into my chakra you will never find a weakness.

Neji- No shinobi is without weakness!

Sasori- I never said I was without weakness. I have one very deadly weakness... but as I recall I said you would never _find_ a weakness.

Meanwhile

Sakura- You cant avoid this. Iam not the girl from your childhood you once knew.

Ten ten- I know, Iam only thinking of my next move like a good ninja always does.

Sakura- Well if you insist on boreing me with petty excuses like that. Maybe a "good" ninja should learn to think on her feet. Sakura focuses a small amount of chakra to her feet for better traction while running and so she will have to exert less energy while jumping high. She takes off twords Ten ten's position at a bliding speed.

Ten ten- Fine by me. She jumps into the air just as Sakura converges on her old spot then flickerwoosh.

Sakura- Pathetic, I was hoping after you had attained the jounin rank you would have learned some better tricks.

Sakura after using the chakra on her feet to jump high and fast, is behind Ten ten in mid air. Well withen arms reach Sakura using cakra only to increase the speed of the attack, elbows Ten ten into a fast headfirst dive into the ground. Right before Ten ten would hit the ground below Sakura again appears with a burst of superhumen speed. Sakura stands right where she knows Ten ten will land and closer she comes. Right as Ten ten would have crashed into her Sakura gives a super humanly fast kick wich sends Ten ten skiping across the ground. Ever few feet she is touching down and bounceing up again but with less momentum. Once again Sakura speeds out of sight and reappears as Ten ten skips in her direction. As Ten ten skips of the ground one last time and is in Sakura's range She uses another fast punch to send her into the ground with a deviststing impact hat will leave some bad bruises. Sakura walks a few yards away leaving Ten ten face down in the ground untill she as a curtisy to Ten ten's ego turns around to face her again.

Sakura- Its obvious how good all that thinking like a good ninja worked for you.

Ten ten's _inner thoughts_- Damn. Her attacks dont have to have blasts o chakra behind themselves to do damage. When she uses chakra to increase her speed it also increases the speed of her attacks. Even with just the speed bonus in her attacks they still do so much damage, I cant take one where she increases strength too. A shot taken with both speed and strength would damage my bones beyond repair, infact if the attacks hit anything but a limb the result would be paralysis or death. She gets up checking for injuries. What a releif she dosent have any. She pulls out a scroll from a pack on her back. I need a way to prolong those attacks of hers and with this I might be able to do just that. I just need to get closer for a sneak attack. If Iam up close she will transfer the chakra to her strength more than her speed. I'am betting that if I start close combat she wont think to use that damn chakra sheild of hers and maybe I can get her with a sneak attack. She makes sure a kunai is ready to be drawn. I just hope I get a chance to draw it. Looking back to Sakura she runs in a zig zag pattern(to avoid any ground punching) twords her location.

Ten ten- I acknowledge it will take a lot to beat you but dont make the mistake of thinking I havent grown any. **Scroll of the Weapons Master, ninja's chainstaff**. Her summoning scroll emites a puff of white smoke and in its place is a plain _looking_ solid black staff. I have grown in my power as well as you. Her staff seperates into 3 different parts all conected with about 2 feet of chain. She, holding the middle and longest section twirls the staff in one hand above her head letting the attached sides swing in the same circle motion her hand makes the middle section twirl in.

Sakura- Very well if you insist on such trivial attacks with such basic weaponry. It is as you wish.

Ten ten- She runs in Sakura's general direction but keeps zig zaging to avoid a direct hit. Closer and closer she gets as Sakura waits pataintly. Finally she is withen striking distance. She hurls the staff with an almost blind fury aiming at Saskura's neck for a kethal hit. The staff hits. Theres no block no wepon to stop it...wait **NO**.

Sakura(Now behind Ten ten)- Sakura grabs the already swung staffs dangleing end section and wraps her wrist in the connected chain to keep a good hold on it.

(whisper) Remember what you said when your first attacks failed. Well _That_ was genjutsu. She pulls the chain caught around her left hand tight. Sakura useing her chakra speed jerks Ten ten backwards and pulls on her end of the staff. The jolts makes the other end section swing rapidly and then catch Ten ten's right wrist. With the chain now tied around Ten ten's wrist Sakura has her right where she wants her.(Whisper) It is over. With a giant force of her super strength she lifts up Ten ten by the staff connecting them. Sakura then swings untill Ten ten is up in the air and after 3 full swings Sakura pulls purposely breaking the chain on her side of the staff letting Ten ten be thrown yards away in Neji's direction and breaking her wrist in the process.

Meanwhile

Neji- Well to me your opinions dont mean much to me. Neji puts alot of his chakra into his right hand. His Byakugan fades away as he memorizes the position of the large mass of chakra in the left side of his chest. His feet prepair themselves for one last strike as he stances in concentration.

Sasori- If you are confident in your power you are right, my opinions are meaningless. He throws the kunai a foot away from him. When you cross that line I will take you seriously and fight you further. If you dont have the courage to cross it then this fight is over.

Neji- He starts his run at the top of his possible speed even using a tiny bit of chakra in his feet for traction(most ninja cant concentrate and regulate their chakra enough to improve physical abilities. they can create traction like neji is, but very few ninja can impove strength and speed like Sakura our the fith Hokage can/could. in mine the fith is dead.) He aims the chakra fused hand ready to strike.

His speed is getting faster and faster with the more traction he can generate. Sasori shifts from his totally calm stance and opens his palms ready to see where this attack will lead. Neji is closeing in.

Neji's _inner thoughts_- Even if I get hurt badly it'll be worth it. I just have to land this hit to that chakra spot. He said even though he had a weakness I wouldnt guess it and he would have been right. Why would any normal ninja attack right where his opponent is his strongest. Its not like his body would be weak around the one place that is keeping him alive. I ve got to hit that spot. Even though a normal attack might be vulnerable to whatever deffenses he has around that spot my chakra shots should hurt it without effecting me.

Neji pulls back his arm readying for the jab he will have to shoot. The pain from his burnt other arm pushing him faster and harder into the last yard untill the attack. The last few feet covering in a rush of anger. Neji's arm releases right for its mark at point blank range. It makes contact and the sound of splintering wood rings out.

Neji's _inner thought's_(Eyes still shut)-Wood splintering? Who cares. I hit and that was probably just the defense he has around it or somthing.

Sasori(Grabing Neji's good arm)- Are you through?

Neji- What He opens his eyes to see his hand stoped by Sasori's. The hands resemble that of a referee clling time out. Even though Sasori's hand did take some minimal damage it is still usable.

Sasori- What a pitty. You've slightly damaged my hand. Ill have to repair it.

Neji- What? How? When did you...?

Sasori(now glaring in Neji's direction.)- Pathetic speed. He still having ahold of Neji's good arm, knees himin the stomach and in an instant later kicks him with his other leg sending Neji higher than Sasori's head. While Neji is in mid-air Sasori uses his stomach cable to tie up his ankles. Neji hangs upside down held up by the cable. It is over. While Neji hangs suspended by the cable still, Sasori does a spin to gain speed and then delivers a power full kick that when combined with the force give by the cable throws Neji's limp body skipping yards away next to Ten ten.

Neji(looking around after the startleing impact)- Ughh...Ten ten?

Ten ten(slowly getting to her knees)- Neji are you ok?

Neji(grabing his wrapped arm)- Dont worry about that now. The problem with the guy Iam fighting is that he is invulnerable to my gentle fist style becuse of a weird chakra system. He only has one spot I think might be vulnerable and I cant hit it with no weapons or smoke bombs on me.

Ten ten- Wait She rumbles around in a bag on her side. Ive got three smoke bombs take one just in case. Also I have some of these. She holds out two brown pills. There not soldiar pills but they will give you energy for one good jutsu like a palm rotation.

Neji- How come your having so much trouble with your enemy?

Ten ten- Well I cant land a hit on Saku... I mean her. She uses chakra controll for sudden bursts of speed and strength.

Neji- The 5th Hokage's technique.

Ten ten- Ya but she can cover parts of her body in chakra and uses it like Gaara's sand suit for defense.

Neji(eating his pill)- If this pill does what you say it can do than I should have one good palm rotation in me. If we switch enemys I can try to stop your's chakra use and with your weapons you can stop mine and try to hit his left chest cavity, where I saw what I think to be his weakness.

Ten ten(eating hers)- Well then lets go before they can get together again.

They get up and run in the opposite directions they were thrown from. Running in the darkness looking for any glimpse of movement from out in the distance.

Neji- I see someone very faint up ahead, now At the signal of now he throws the smoke bomb he obtained from Ten ten. On impact with the ground it cracks and in all directions spews a thick black smoke like that of Sakura's before. The dark mist covers everything very quickly

Neji's _inner thoughts_- Where is she? I know I saw someone up here and I have to beat her to avenge Ten ten. Damn, if I didnt have to save my energy for that palm rotation I could use my Byakugan to see through this smoke. Wait. He sees not to far away the black sillouette of a women, all color and most of the detail gone but really there. The smoke dosent move through it so its no genjutsu. He runs faster and Faster twords the silouette almost reaching it untill... he does.

Neji- BYAKUGAN!!! 8 Trigrams, Palm Rotation.

Meanwhile

Ten ten's _inner thoughts_- Must hurry. She unhooks two scrolls and unrolls them ready for a weapon summoning. Where could this mystery guy be?...OH there! She sees a figure and instantly unleashes her smoke bomb. Best if he dosent see its me not Neji coming but now where is he?...Hey is that?...It is! Theres the bastard. Just alittle closer and now. She makes out a mans unfeeling face but to blured to make out color or detail through the smoke.

Ten ten- Yes, There you are you son of a bitch. She jumps into the air, scrolls swirlg. Masters choice weapons, the greatest of ninja tools I summon the...

To be Continued

End of Chap.3


	4. Chapter 4

Red Clouds and Cherry Blossoms

Chapter 4

This chapter picks up after the cliff hanger ending of chapter 3 and proceeds from there. I hope you all are enjoying this story as much as you say you are in your reveiews wich I thank you whole hartedly for. Also to anyone out there who is reading but has yet to reveiw please take the time after the chapter you are reading to quickly go to the bottom and leave a small message of aproval or critisism. It motavates me to keep writing even when I get tired of it and would like a break. I hope the people that reviewed already have gotten their thank you messages that I sent out. This is not a too action packed chapter but i will say one person does die. The chapter is mostly a reflection of what has happened and a preveiew to what is going to happen. I hope this chapter still keeps you interested in reading on. My face turns from happy and concerned to dont really care. Ok now that I can stop pretending to care about the "readers" (jokeing) we can start the chapter. But really do enjoy it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji- 8 trigrams palm rotation. With his Byakugan Neji can see a person's chakra. Wait this isnt a normal chakra system either. The chakra is in orbs all through out the figure. Wait...this isnt moving. As the mist from his smoke bomb clears it becomes understood. Thier is a light brown replica of Haruno Sakura in front of him. Sakura?

Meanwhile

Ten ten- Masters choice weapons, the greatest of ninja tools I summon the...What? Ten ten withdraws from her attack and lands next to her target. She can see what she was attacking only its not a person its made of dirt no clay.

**BOOM **Simultainiously the life size replicas of Sakura and Sasori explode in a giant swirl of wind, smoke, and fire hurling Neji and Ten ten back at each other in oposite directions. They both lay unconcious sprawled out on the cold morning ground. Sasori and Sakura watch this from up in the sky as they head away on Deidara's clay bird.

Deidara- Shit, those were my two best replicas of you two and now all of what that beutifull art stood for is gone.

Sakura- Iam sorry we were forced to use your replicas but we were running out of time and that was the only way to finish with enough time to get out of here by sun rise.

Deidara(Senseing her genuine concern for his art)- Ughh...I guess its not like I cant create more.

Sasori- Lets get out of here. We have only minutes before sunrise and if there is light out we will easily be seen. Also the sky isnt the best place to hide on a day with no cloud cover, we shall land and head to the inn to gather the remander of our belongings and head out of the fire country.

1 & ½ hours later

Nauto's office is peacfull as he looks at the days paper work. Hinata comes in with two steaming cups of tea and sets them down on the table.

Naruto- thanks Hinata, I really need to be woken up to get the paper work done by its duedate today.

Hinata- Well that's what you get for wanting to become hokage all your life. She smiles and sets at the table beside him

Naruto- your right I got what I wished for.

Shikamaru (landing on the terrace outside)- Ho..Hokaga-sama Its urgent.

Naruto- What is it?

Shikimaru- Its Neji and Ten ten, they have been wounded and informayion was stolen from the classified files in the library.

Hinata- I didnt even know we kept the classified info in the library.

Shikamaru- Aparently the people who broke in were the only ones who knew about it. Holaga-sama we need to get you to the library now

Naruto- NO we see Neji and Ten ten first!

Shikimaru- But.. but

Naruto- NO buts, we see them first. The library can always wait untill others are ok.

Shikimaru nods and the both take to the roof tops on a short trip to the infermary. The land in the window and enter quickly. Running up to the two beds he sees Neji very tired and his armed bandaged tightly and ten ten whos head is wrapped as well from the fall she suffered after the explosion.

Naruto- Neji!! Ten ten!!

Neji- Hokage-sama

Naruto- Who did this to you two? Who put you in this condition?

Neji- I don't know who my opponent was but he wore a cloak of akatsuki and seemed to be not of this village.

Ten ten- Mine was no different.

Naruto (standing frozen)- A…KAT.SUKI? No…..but who else? Do you have any other information?

Neji- Ya, even though he didn't use them he said he was a puppet master…..he also had a messed up chakra system.

Ten ten- Mine used chakra for deffense and to improve physical abilities.

Naruto- Thank you….I'll let you rest now. He turns to go

Neji- Wait. Ten ten, I saw who that decoy looked like. I also know it will be hurtfull for him but he needs to know before he finds out himself.

Naruto(turning back)- What is it Ten ten?

Ten ten- I…I know who my enemy was….i just cant believe it….it IT was…..Haruno Sakura.

There will be more stories along this premis like sequels but iam ending this one now. Bye bye


End file.
